The invention relates generally to holders for cigars and cigarettes. In particular, the present invention relates to holders for cigars to temporarily hold the cigar when it is lit but not currently being smoked. The present invention also relates to holders for storing cigars when they are not being smoked.
Such holders for cigars are well known in the art. For example, many devices are known in the industry where the lit cigar is held by the clip, stand or support while the base of the holder is clamped to the support, such as a golf cart.
There are a number of problems typically associated with these prior art holders. They must be clamped to a given structure, such as a vertical post of a golf cart frame. As a result, the lit cigar(s) are located in a position that could result in the players bumping into them causing a safety issue.
In view of the foregoing, there is a demand for a cigar holder that can be installed in a secure and safe location during golf game play. There is also a need for such a holder to be easily adapted to installation in other locations, such as into a cup holder, which may or may not be in a golf cart and which also may contain a bottom portion that serves as a receptacle to contain ashes for a clean area in a golf cart.